Only A Dream
by IHeartJamesPotter
Summary: ONESHOT based on the song Only a dream.  Lily and James are best friends.  He's always twirling her around and comforting her.  And she's always asking him to tell her 'it was only a dream.'  Please R&R!  Thanks!


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR and the plot doesn't belong to me either. I, sadly, own nothing.

Summary: ONE-SHOT based on the song Only a Dream. Lily and James are best friends. He is always twirling her around and comforting her. And she's always asking him to tell her 'it was only a dream.'

* * *

It was a dark night and as I lay awake in the late hours, all I could hear was the strong wind that constantly pounded against our house. I could never sleep through a storm, unlike my sister and our parents. I think it was because I was still young and it was this particular time in my life when I felt I needed to be comforted. I would jump as the wind would blow through the trees making them whip against the house. I went downstairs and opened the back door. I could smell the rain through the screen. My night dress danced around me as a result of the wind sneaking past me into my house. Quietly slipping through the door, I ran across my backyard and crossed over into the neighbors'. I found a ladder and set in in front of the window, directly opposite from mine.

I pulled the window open once I reached the top. Closing the window, I walked slowly over to the bed. Lightning flashed, causing me to jump as I climbed into to the already occupied bed. I pulled the covers over my wet body and cuddled into the body next to me. In return, the body threw an arm around me in comfort. I could always find comfort in my best friend, James Potter. I, then, drifted into a peaceful sleep, while the storm would pass. Morning would come and we'd be dead to the world.

* * *

_A few years later…_

It was a nice day out and I could be found with James laying in our front yard. We were laying on the grass in the shade, which was provided by the tall trees that surrounded our houses. We'd be on our back staring up at the blue sky that held clouds and we would be telling each other what the clouds looked like to us. I liked to pretend that we were like the trees in our yards. We would grow to be tall and strong. My best friend and I would keep our feet rooted and we'd sway in our spot, with our arms waving with the breeze that rolled over us. We'd laugh at our silliness.

Then he'd grab me around the waist and twirl me around and about, while I'd just giggle with delight. Eventually I'd fall to the ground with dizziness. I'd look up with innocence upon my face to see his smiling face looking down. I'd plead with him to say this was only a dream.

* * *

_A few years later…_

My room was almost completely packed up. There were a few boxes left. I felt heartbroken, his room would no longer be next door to mine. I knew I shouldn't be completely heartbroken because it wasn't like I was moving too far away. I was only moving down the street. But it would still be weird for me. This kid sister thing was old by now. I was no longer a little girl, but a young woman. I had begun to develop feeling for my best friend and I was sick of him feeling like I was just a kid sister. I was interrupted from my thoughts of him, to hear the voices downstairs getting into a fight. I hated that that's all my parent did now-a-days. I was extremely saddened by the thought that they might just get a divorce soon.

The next day, the house was so silent and tense that I could cut it with a knife. I quietly tiptoed through the house, not wanted to disturb anyone. Running down the street, I could see my destination just ahead. I ran as fast as I could, tears escaping my eyes as I willed them not to. I needed to be strong. I threw open the door to his house. I needed James to hold me, comfort me. This next year would be last I would spend with him at school. Then he'd be moving out on his own and I'd be stuck at home and still in school. I slammed his door open and threw myself into his arms. Not noticing the others in the room. Our friends. James excused us and walked with me down to his backyard. He comforted and consoled me. He pulled my chin up, so I'd be looking straight into his face.

Then he grabbed my around my waist and twirled me around and about, while I just looked back up at him with a weak smile, tears threatening to spill out. This had become our thing, he'd always do this with me. He continued to twirl me, until I fell to the ground with dizziness. Then I'd look up at him and see a grin upon his face, looking down at me. I quietly pleaded with him to say that this was only a dream.

* * *

_A year later…_

It was really early in the morning and still dark outside. No normal person would be up at this time, let alone be out on a walk, I thought to myself. But I needed to clear my head. Without really thinking where I was going, I found my path lead to just out side James' house. I thought about this past year. James and I had finally gotten together. It had been the happiest I'd been in a long time. He and I were perfect together. And even though he and I were still together, it was hard to see him finally moving out of his parents house. I knew we'd still be together after I finish at Hogwarts and then we'd moving in together, eventually.

I felt like my heart was being torn, as I watched him in his car, backing out of the drive way. I stood there just staring off to were his car disappeared. Some time after, I snapped out of my dreams, and snuck into the house. Trying not to get caught, I paced quietly up to his previous room. I pushed the door open, turning on the light. Closing the door, I looked around. All that was left was a bed, a desk, and a couple of tacks. There was no sign that he ever expected to be back. And it must have been a hell of a suitcase he packed, I thought sadly. I wished he was here to twirl me around and about, letting me fall to the ground due to dizziness. I wished I could look up to see him looking back down at me. I wished he would tell me this was only a dream.

* * *

_A couple years later…_

James was kneeling on one knee, asking me to marry him. We were in his house, which I was about to move into when he popped the question. Of course, I said yes immediately with a wide smile. He jumped up, after slipping the ring on my finger, pulling me into a huge hug and spun around a couple of times. Setting me down, he began to twirl me, making me laugh, and we both fell to the ground, him on top of me. I stared up into his eyes staring back. I pleaded once again. Only this time, I pleaded that he would tell me this wasn't a dream. For the first time, he replied back that this, in fact, wasn't a dream, with a grin upon his face. Immediately, I grinned back and pulled him into a kiss.

This wasn't a dream.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Was it ok or was it horrible? I wrote this a while ago and found it, making a few small changes. Well, please review! Thanks!

IHEARTJAMESPOTTER


End file.
